Journey to Godhood
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Could an Anomaly be enough to send the future of Universe 7 to a complete spiral? Read to find out; Harem; Bloodline (?).
1. Chapter 1

_(Give this story a chance. You might turn out to like it in the end...)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own either the Naruto or Dragon Ball Franchise. _

* * *

.

. .

.

The expression on his face was neutral as his eyes gazed down at his groaning student.

"I'd like to say 'not bad' but then... I'd be lying if I went ahead and did that, won't I?"

"Go to Hell Whis-sensei."

"I've been to Hell once, it's actually quite charming once you get passed the unpleasantries. Would you like me to take you there? It's only 45 minutes."

"No thank you."

The entity known as Whis curved both its lips up into a smile. Training a student was always quite fun. Seeing them squirm always seemed to get blood flowing; it was the same with Lord Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe Seven (who was currently taking one of his rather annoyingly long hibernative naps) and now, it was the same with his latest studen, the one who was being groomed to be the next God of Destruction should Lord Beerus kick the bucket…

"Alright Naruto, I think that's going to be enough training for a while..."

"What?"

"I've decided that this is as far as I can take you in your training… that is until you reach a certain level of maturity that's acceptable to me."

" _What?!_ "

"I know I don't have to repeat myself because you heard me very clearly."

"But… but..."

That's right; he was talking to none other than Naruto Uzumaki aka his second of a student.

How did it get to this you ask?

 _Well it happened many years ago..._

In the middle of one of his musings, an unconscious body seemed to pop out of nowhere and drop right in front of him and curious at this development, he moved to examine it but before he could, a red light filled with a familiar type of energy suddenly seemed to shine for a brief moment before it shot into said unconscious body and right before his eyes, the features of the unconscious body changed into what he was seeing right now: blond hair with two black bangs in its front - bangs that didn't exist before - a brown tail sticking out of the base of a spine (like Lord Beerus had except Lord Beerus was a cat and thus had the tail of one while Naruto's tail looked like it belonged to some kind of ape) and the fact that the Ki of his student had something more… _divine_ buried deep within it the moment the transformation was complete.

That was the main reason he took interest in taking the transformed blond as his student.

Unfortunately he was unable to get his student to reach for that divine essence which he sensed residing within said student, no matter the amount of training that they did, even as they had conquered his students most damning trait.

 _Multiple Personality Disorder..._

That was honestly the core problem of many of the issues he had when training his blond student.

When his student first woke up after arriving, said student had no recollection of his identity was or his prior location to appearing in the home of Lord Beerus. This was an issue that was simply solved with a wave of his staff however, he had no idea that in restoring said student's memory, he would make things a little bit worse due to the fact that more than one individual memory would emerge and conflict with each other.

 _Asura…_

 _Indra…_

 _Madara…_

 _Hashirama…_

 _Sasuke…_

 _Menma…_

As the memories that emerged sometimes had him existing in two places at once with different personalities and name, the blond developed a severe case of MPD, as he would take the names of these individuals at random intervals; and after a little bit of digging to find the original personality of his student, he eventually realised that the reason Naruto gained the MPD in the first place.

 _Naruto never existed._

Well, in the traditional sense, his student was not born per say, because what's now his current student was once a pair of disembodied hands aimlessly soaring within the vastness of time and space with no purpose… two completely different hands that were eventually brought together by some unknown force to form the perfect physical being that was his current student. And as if that wasn't enough, the red pillar of light made an already physically perfect body even somehow more perfect by granting said body divine Ki.

Tackle said MPD in question was the first thing they did.

A God of Destruction with Dissociative Identity Disorder was a God of Destruction that would be mocked, ridiculed and terminated.

 _And he didn't want that in his Resume._

So with a simple mind jump, he confronted the multiple personalities within the blond and merged them into an individual personality that possessed traits of the six perfectly meshed in one go: intelligence, courage, cunning, craftiness and so on. And while this singular personality was a lot better to work with, considering that said personality shaped into form of a premature child once they'd merged, there were times when his student was a little bit… _childish_.

"But _why_? They're still some things I haven't learned from you yet!"

"You've learnt plenty, including how to control that peculiar transformation of yours. And until you've reached a certain level of maturity, I believe I can't teach you any more than what I have."

"No fair!"

See?

But it was better than nothing.

Whis walked towards the pouting male sitting on the ground currently shirtless, easily noting that the injuries of his pouting student already healed thanks to the extremely advanced healing factor said student seemed to have inherited; coupled with a Saiyan's ability to become stronger with each battle, it made his student a very dangerous opponent to face in a battle ground.

"How about a compromise?" he, Whis, suggested. "If you can show me you're able to defeat the strongest fighters in the universe in combat - that is of course excluding Lord Beerus and myself - then not only will I advance your training to the next level, I'll also create a planet that you can call your own, and prepare a full course meal you'll never seem to be able to get enough off."

 _*Growl*_

Whis coyly smiled at that sound. He knew he had his student with that. Of course he knew the current strength of his student, however he felt that said student wouldn't be capable of progressing further than where he currently was if he kept holding his students hands; that was why he needed Naruto to fend of on his own for a while. If he was always around to tell and show his student what to do, then Naruto won't be able to develop the amount of maturity a GoD needed.

"Nice try Whis-sensei. You're the strongest guy around and I can't even land a hit on you. How the heck am I supposed to win this bet?"

Whis gave Naruto a side-glance.

"I'm sorry, but that's one thing you're going to have to figure out on all your own." he tapped the south end of his staff to the ground, watching silently as the orb on the north end grew in size. "Right now, they're multiple noteworthy opponents converging on a planet under an hour away from here. I can drop you off but you're on your own from then onwards until I decide to say otherwise."

 _*Growl*_

"But what about lunch? I haven't eaten in the last 16 hours!" Naruto whined.

"I'll prepare a light snack for you before you go. It'll be ready by the time you're done with your shower." Whis replied, frowning. "Now stop acting like a child and get up. Your killing all the air with your smell."

And it was a shame too because honestly, he was going to miss his student, mostly due to the fact that with no one to entertain him or keep him busy - due to the simple fact that the only other person around to do that was currently in a deep hibernation - he would become easily bored.

Naruto's presence alleviated that boredom.

' _It's a shame too.'_ A sigh escaped Whis' lips at that thought, one which he had while he prepared his student's snack meal. _'I was really starting to like him too. His company is a lot better than Lord Beerus'.'_

It wasn't that he disliked Lord Beerus at all.

 _Far from it..._

It's more along the lines of the fact that sometimes, he wished that Lord Beerus would take his role as God of Destruction seriously. If he wasn't eating, he was sleeping; and if he was not sleeping, he was off destroying planets with Civilizations in them because someone looked at him the wrong way. That was why he was personally grooming Naruto to be the next God of Destruction; aka the God that Universe 7 deserved more than Beerus.

"I'm done Sensei. Just so you know, this deal is stupid and I never agreed to it."

Whis looked up from his finished work, smiling at his neatly dressed student and still pouting student.

"I'm sure you'll change your tune once you're done with my test."

After all, he would settle for nothing less because his universe deserve nothing less; and besides, with the extra company around, maybe Lord Beerus' attitude towards work would be improved...

 _He hoped._

 _._

 _. ._

 _._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Fans of fellow author, _**Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer,**_ you should all be familiar with his latest work: **Serekei of Hope.** It's a story where Naruto becomes a Serekei instead of its wielder, however the twist to that is this: It's a clone of Naruto, one grown from the hand of Cannon Naruto following his final battle with Sasuke. There are many stories where it was Naruto or/and Sasuke who was sent to a different dimension because of a Chidori/Rasengan clash that tore apart the fabric of Space-time. FTDS did something new that I'm now taking cue from and that was based on this question…

 _What if it was Naruto and Sasuke's hands that was sent through the eventual 'portal' created by their techniques' clashing?_

That way, Naruto and Sasuke will still remain in their respective universes while the clones created from their arms would be the ones sent to the new universe. That's how 'Naruto' is in this story except in this particular story, my 'canon Naruto' isn't named 'Naruto'. He's named Menma and Minato's last name was Otutsuki (in my story) so Menma took the name 'Menma Namikaze' for the same reason Naruto didn't pick Minato's last name. This way, my Naruto or Clone!Naruto can have the name Naruto Uzumaki to himself without connecting himself to one half of his genetic parent.

Did I mention that the hands of this Naruto are the limbs of Naruto/Menma and Sasuke?

Which means that this Naruto, the clone, has Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Otutsuki genes in him, and as the parts that cloned him are parts gained from actual transmigrants of both of Hagoromo's children, he can get the Rinnegan which can either develop on its own out of the blue, from a new dojutsu that will act like a precursor to the Rinnegan, or from his very own Sharingan.

As for the 'Red Light' that shot into Naruto with the 'Godly Energy' that Whis felt, I believe you don't need me to tell you what, or who, that light was but for those of you who aren't well versed in the world of Dragon Ball Z or Super, that light was Yamoshi. His spirit was wondering until Goku did the ritual but because of Clone!Naruto's appearance - which is basically an anomaly - he doesn't need to wait for Goku to finish the ritual because he now has a body he can inhabit which means that Goku and Vegeta are going to have to find another way to become Gods.

Pairings have already been decided and believe me, the change with Yamoshi isn't the only change to the DBZ plotline that Naruto's appearance has caused. You can find that out on in later chapters that is if this story gets the required rates it needs to continue on which means: _Review Review Review!_

 _Peace!_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Clone!Naruto is physically 26 years old; he has Canon Naruto/Menma - and possibly Sasuke's - Six Paths Power, however, unlike Cannon!Menma/Naruto, he doesn't have the tailed beast sealed inside him, which means that he doesn't get any of the Tailed Beast 'Chakra Cloaks' like like Cannon!Naruto/Menma has… though in its place is something that could be a transformation that's just as powerful and backed by Yamoshi's Spirit, and the 'S-Cells' of the Saiyans; fun fact: Tonrei Otutsuki didn't have a Bijuu yet he had his own Chakra Cloak that was somewhat on par with Naruto's own.)_

.

. .

.

King Kai was worried...

 _No._

Worried couldn't even _begin_ to describe what King Kai felt.

On top of that, was the fact that he couldn't contact Goku or Gohan and telepathically inform the pair about this latest development because right now, his latest pair of students were halfway on Snake Way. Why couldn't he contact them you ask? Well, it was because despite being an advanced master at telepathy, he wasn't capable of communicating with people in Snake Way and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

 _However…_

"Calling King Yemma to warn them about the threat just might work..."

In anticipation, King Kai clenched both his hands.

 _How had he miscalculated so spectacularly?_

It was just supposed to be the two Saiyans arriving on Earth in the year following his (Goku's) arrival to his planet that Goku and his son should've expected. He had thought that the only blunder he made was not calculating the time Goku and Gohan would spend on Snake Way returning to the check out point after their training; that should have been the single only blunder he made. However, the arrival of a third Saiyan stronger than the two combined threw that thought at the window. The arrival of a different pair a lot stronger than the trio who were terrorizing Earth made him wet his pants.

Goku and Gohan were in trouble.

" _Yemma, Yemma can you hear me? This is King Kai._ "

' _King Kai? Yes, yes I can hear you.'_

" _Goku hasn't arrived, has he?_ "

' _No, but Kami is here waiting for him and Gohan.'_

King Kai sighed out a breath of relief.

At least there was still some time to warn Goku.

" _Good. When Goku arrives with his son, I need you to tell him this..._ "

Sending Goku the message might not change the fact that the Saiyans plus three were still waiting on Earth for him and his son, but at least with this, Goku can have time to think of a plan that would help him deal with the threat to Earth without losing his life…

He hoped.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z_

 _ **Chapter One**_ _…_

 _._

Planet Earth.

Usually the scenery would be serene and peaceful.

Usually, the birds would be singing, and the leaves would be dancing to the harmony of the tunes because of the planets overall generally peaceful aura; unfortunately, however, for the otherwise generally peaceful Planet, today was different because Planet Earth? Well it, _she_ , was under attack by a trio of individuals that effortlessly outclassed and outmatched her, Earth's, current champions and defenders, despite the amount of firepower they had within their Arsenal.

The invaders were just that terrifying.

The initial pair that they started out with was bad; Vegeta and Nappa. However, they didn't even get to fight because they had tools to do that for them: the Saibamen. This plant-like beings were a little bit stronger than the Saiyan they faced a year ago, Raditz, and it was thanks to them that most of their forces were down, leaving alive two - out of the initial five that came - to face Vegeta and Nappa and out of anger at seeing their forces destroyed so brazenly, Nappa (who'd already taken out a militia force sent to destroy the Saiyans just before the main fight begun) charged at the remaining two; and eventually, that was how two became one.

Piccolo was dead.

Which added to the deaths of Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu.

Krillin was left alone and right now, aside from the large amount of fear he felt towards his opponents, he was exhausted, having used all of his energy to take out the remaining three Saibamen after one of them self-destructed and killed Yamcha.

Goku wasn't around.

Gohan wasn't around.

And as if the pair of Saiyans they were relying on to show up hadn't even shown up in the two hours of mercy that Vegeta gave (due to the fact that they were still training in King Kai's Planet, an offer extended to them a year prior to this day following Raditz defeat to the rage-powered Gohan) _she_ arrived.

Vegeta's sister.

Someone who was _insanely_ and _frighteningly_ more powerful than either Vegeta or Nappa - as in the power she gave off, it was so much that you could practically taste it, and Vegeta knew this, which was why he did nothing to dissuade her from acting otherwise when she ordered him not to destroy the planet - as unlike Vegeta or Nappa, she was not here to take care of those who took out Raditz (while she did like a good fight); no, no, she was here to scout the planet and see if it was acceptable for her master, Emperor Cooler, to take under his name and eventually sell out if it didn't bring any uses to his empire.

Krillin didn't know if that was better or worse than Vegeta's reason for being here.

Well... none of that mattered now, because judging from the amount of power the gigantic Saiyan in his underpants brought up in his right hand, he was about to die, because he was too tired and weak to dodge the incoming blast.

"Nappa wait, there's something I want to find out before you end his life."

"W-what?"

Krillin watched as the big guy that was charging his attack stopped and looked at the approaching Prince of Saiyans with confusion and shock, thinking that it seemed like his life was spared for a little few more minutes and he didn't know whether he should be glad, or scared.

"But before any of that…"

The Saiyan Prince aimed a finger at the unsuspecting female Saiyan and fired a finger beam at the scouter on her face, destroying it completely without harming her.

"What the hell Vegeta!"

Instantly, the Prince was pulled off the ground by his angry sister, whose coal eyes glared at the unresponsive looking form of her younger brother - who she was holding by the scruff of his shirt - while she brought up her free hand to his face and charged it up with Ki.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast off your stupid face for that stunt!"

"Caulifla," Vegeta said, slowly. "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you enjoy working under the Cold Clan? The same clan that's responsible for the genocide of our people, of our Planet?"

"You... think I have a choice?" the female Saiyan, Princess Caulifla, snarled, tightening her hold on her brother. "I'm lucky enough that Lord Cooler allows my squadron and I to train with him so that we can perform to the best of our abilities. I know that his brother had something to do with the destruction of our people, so don't you dare _think_ for a second that I would not end those bastards the first chance I get."

Krillin filed that away for later use. He might be about to be killed, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more informed about the race that Goku and Gohan came from - even if said race was dead at the moment - even if there wasn't any point of getting said information; even if said information was useless.

' _Goku, Gohan, you're sure taking your sweet time to get back.'_

Seriously, this entire situation, he thought, was messed up.

When Bulma and Goku called a year ago after their so many years, saying that they wanted to meet up and had a surprise, he never thought things would spiral out of control so soon much later, with Goku and Bulma introducing Gohan as their son, and Raditz suddenly appearing shortly after and introducing himself as Goku's older brother; then came the info that Goku and Gohans were aliens from a race that conquered planets like Goku was supposed to do to Earth, instead of getting along with them, falling along with a genius, and having a child… then the defeated and dead Raditz goes and reports the arrival of two more a lot stronger than he was which prompted the thought of training and getting stronger so that they could be able to defeat the two new threats.

Goku and Gohan went to meet King Kai while he, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu trained with Kami.

Piccolo trained on his own.

 _Lot of good that did._

Chiaotzu was the first to go out, sacrificing himself to try and take out Nappa - all that did was destroy Nappa's outfit leaving the giant in only his underwear - and following Chiaotzu to the realm of the dead was Tien who was killed by Nappa who'd unleashed the Saibamen that killed Yamcha. In retaliation for this, he destroyed the remainder of the Saibamen with a draining technique and in retaliation to that, Nappa charged at him, nearly taking him out until Piccolo stepped in from behind and took Nappa with a blast. The still alive Saiyan ended Piccolo's life shortly after he recovered meaning that Kami was dead meaning that no Dragon Balls would be around to wish any of them back from the dead.

That was how he got to this point.

Krillin started to slowly gather up his leftover Ki for one final attack the minute he saw the approaching forms of Vegeta and Caulifla.

' _Damn it.'_ he thought.

It seems like whatever they were discussing was done and their focus was back to him.

"Now bald man," Vegeta stated, ignoring the scoff of his sister behind him who crossed her hands over her chest as he continued to speak. "What's this I hear about Dragon Balls and Wish Granting?"

Weakly, Krillin smirked.

"It's not like it'll do you any good anyways since Piccolo's dead which means Kami's dead and the Dragon Balls are inactive; but fine, I'll tell you." he coughed slightly. "They're Seven Orange Balls with stars on them that are useless apart; but they can grant any one wish of an individual once they're brought together and you say out a password that Summons the wish granting Dragon that's slumbering within; we were going to use them to wish back our friends that you've killed like I was brought back from the dead but since you killed Piccolo, actually since your big friend over there killed Piccolo, my other friends and I can't use them anymore."

Now, it was Vegeta's turn to smirk.

"It's a good thing that there's an entire planet of people like him a few galaxies away from here..." he, the Prince, stated. "Even if we can't get what we want from your planet, we could always get what we need from them seeing as it stands to reason that they would have their own set of Dragon Balls that we can use to have our wish for Immortality granted."

Krillin didn't show that the news affected him, instead, his smirk didn't waver. His fingers twitched though.

"Thanks for letting that tidbit piece of information slip; at least now we can save our friends."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What?"

" **SOLAR FLARE!** "

And suddenly there was a bright flash of blinding white light that encased the entire area, temporarily blinding its victims harshly in the process, and using this as an advantage, Krillin fleed, making sure he was out of sight by the time the three Saiyans regained their sight.

"If I wasn't so pissed off right now," Caulifla grunted, blinking out the temporary blindness. "I would actually be impressed that the little bald bastard managed to actually pull one over on you little brother."

"Damn it!" Vegeta snarled, rubbing his eyes. "Nappa, kill him!"

Nappa caught the order but try as he might, he was unable to force his vision to come back to him in time; meanwhile, Krillin, finally fell on his ass as he realized that he was far away from the battle sight.

"That's a pretty nifty escape trick you got right there; what's it called, the Solar Flare? Gotta remember that if I ever need to get away from a particularly troublesome opponent."

Krillin tiredly looked up at the voice, spotting a blond haired man with a trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks. And as the bald man had noted this strangers attire, he was quick to note a rather familiar brown tail wrapped around said strangers waist. This brought a tired smirk to the face of the bald man before a short, dry laugh escaped his lips.

"Why am I not surprised?" he stated. "You know what? Just go ahead and end it. I'm too tired to care; I mean, it's not like Goku and Gohan won't eventually find out about Piccolo and Kami's home from Mr. Popo up in the look out anyways."

Naruto blinked at those words, wondering what the bald man meant.

"Oh, oh!"

It was for a short while. It wasn't hard to guess what the downed dwarf blond was trying to insinuate.

"You think I'm with those guys 'cuz of my tail! Sorry, I kinda blanked out for a moment 'cuz I got confused with your words; anyways, no, I'm not with them so I'm not planning on killing you. It's quite the opposite actually..."

"Yeah, right." snorted Krillin, who was in pure denial of the blond Saiyan's words mainly because of two facts, and he was about to state one of them out. "If you are here to help, then why didn't you step up when my friends were dying left and right?"

"Because..." Naruto replied, moving over to stand next to the downed dwarf before crouching and cupping his right hand upwards, and then watching as a small orb of energy wisped into life. "I only got here about 10 minutes ago. And besides, I was eating. Do you expect me to fight in an empty stomach?"

Krillin was about to snap back at the blond's comment; however, a sudden burst of intense pain from all around his body forced out a gasp from his lips that stopped him from saying what he was about to say. This burst of pain happened as said blond shoved the ball of orange energy into his chest.

"There, that should fix you up in a jiffy."

Krillin couldn't respond to the blonds words because he was too busy screaming bloody murder.

Naruto ignored the screaming, however, as he was watching the bald man writhe with intrigue because this was the first time he had actually healed a human with his healing powers, something that he'd discovered during his training years with his sensei back home.

Whis helped him develop it to the point where it could regrow limbs and stamina.

 _It was one of the many things Whis helped him with during their training..._

"What…"

The blond blinked, watching as Krillin, now fully healed, was harshly panting as he got up from the ground.

"...what the heck was _that_?"

"That, was my healing orb. It allows me to restore the health and stamina of its target's body to a state prior to when said body was damaged," Naruto explained. "As you've no doubt noticed by now."

Krillin got up, blinking.

He looked at his hands, his fingers clenching and unclenching, with surprise.

"You're right, I feel fine! If it wasn't for the fact that what you did actually hurt like hell, it would've been like I ate a Senzu Bean!"

"I don't know what that bean thing is, but I'll have you know my healing is top notch!"

"I noticed," Krillin stated, but then he looked down angrily and clenched his hands. "And while I do appreciate the fact that you healed me and restored my energy, that doesn't change the reality that is now. Even with my full power, I can't take on those monsters out there."

Naruto blinked.

"Oh, them?" The blond looked up at the area of the fight, before he glanced back at Krillin. "Well the big guy was taken out by a kid - embarrassing if you ask me - and then completely obliterated by his partner, who is currently facing off against a guy in a Gi similar to yours."

Krillin blinked at that.

"A kid? A guy in a Gi similar to mine? Wait, that's Goku and Gohan!" He jumped up in the air, turning to where he escaped from to see that Nappa was indeed dead, and there was his friend, Gohan, standing next to the dead body, and excitedly looking to where Gohan was staring at, he spotted the familiar visage of Goku facing off against Vegeta in a hand-to-hand battle. "You're right, they're here and area already taking care of those guys… wait, where's Vegeta's sister-what was her name again?"

"Caulifla, and while I'd be normally ticked off about that, I'm more intrigued at the fact that there's another full-blooded Saiyan hanging around Earth aside from that lower class warrior 'Kakarot' my idiot brother seems to be obsessed with."

Krillin and Naruto looked up to see the visage of the Saiyan princess staring right back at him: a slender female with a mane of gravity defying black hair longer and spiker than that of her brothers who was nearly as tall as Naruto, while also being garbed in a light purple spandex (which absolutely did nothing to hide her generously curvy build despite said girl being as slender as she was) a pair of white gloves and boots, and finally a lime colored battle armor that was a lot more slick, slender, and free than the one Vegeta and Nappa wore.

 _Oh…_

There was also a brown tail sticking out of her spine similar to the one Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, and now Naruto and Gohan had.

She was definitely a Saiyan female.

"So this is where you're hiding, huh?" Caulifla stated, smirking slowly as she looked down at Naruto and Krillin from her hovering position. "Gotta admit, if it wasn't for the fact that the bald guy was screaming his heart out, you could've gotten away scot free… well that is if Vegeta didn't blow up this entire area before you did of course."

"Please," Naruto snorted, crossing his hands over his chest. "For me to run away from that guy, you'd be insinuating that I'm a weakling and a coward."

"Oh yeah?" Caulifla retorted, crossing her hands under her own chest, ignoring the sounds of battle and tremors caused by her brothers fight. "I don't see anything around to insinuate anything _but_ , unless you wanna prove me otherwise?"

Krillin used the opportunity presented by the two staring each other down to quietly escape and help his friends; this was ignored by the pair who continued to stare at each other with challenging gazes.

' _Well I guess it's time to see if sensei was right.'_

Naruto shifted into his fighting stance: standing straight with his left foot in right foot in front of his right, and his right palm resting on his left bicep while his left hand was seemed to be poised in a 'come-hither' pose. "I'm not doing this to prove a point, you know." he stated. "I'm only doing this because I'd be bored otherwise."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," stated Caulifla as she got into her fighting stance: the Saiyan royal-family fighting stance that was taught to her by her late mother. "Then sure, let's go with that."

And shortly after that, shortly after the second brief moment of silence, Caulifla charged at Naruto with an excited look on her face.

"Try not to die blondie!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

.

. .

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

 **Authors Note** : There you have it: Chapter Two. While not as 'fillery' as Chapter one was, it did have a little bit of Character interactions and opened a brief window as to this version of Naruto's personality. It also showed that in this story, Goku did not marry Chichi to get Gohan. He married Bulma who gave birth to Gohan and for those of you who didn't notice, I was kinda following the plotline granted by **_Masoko X's_** What-If You Tube Video: **_What if Goku Married Bulma._** That's one of the cannon things Naruto's presence changed. Another thing is the fact that Caulifla's around as Vegeta's Twin sister who (spoiler alert) was banished from Planet Vegeta because she was 'weak'. Vegeta's mother couldn't take that so she left with her baby and trained her for a while before she was killed by Cooler or Cooler's forces. Caulifla is the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron BTW and unlike Frieza, Cooler orders training drills for with his soldiers from time to time.

 _Oh yeah…_

There's also the fact that Krillin used the Solar Flare to escape Nappa before he killed Vegeta. Yeah, it's a very useful trick especially if one were to use it with a Kienzan. Well Krillin was too out of energy to follow up with said technique.

Give me a critical reason why I should continue with this story in the reviews please and not just because 'It's Good' or 'More updates!'. I've been away from writing and this is me attempting to find my usual groove. I need your help as fans for that…


End file.
